Marquette University College of Nursing, in cooperation with Sigma Theta Tau International Nursing Society (Delta Gamma Chapter), proposes a two day research development and dissemination conference. The conference, entitled Healthy People 2000: Taking Action with Children and Families, will be held in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in March, 1997. Representatives from 15 state and local institutions and agencies have been involved in planning this conference as members of an Interdisciplinary Advisory Committee. The intended audience of 200 for this conference includes health, education,a nd social service providers, researchers, policy- makers, and agency administrators, including managed care organizations and foundations. The focus of this conference is applied research and action to advance goals for children and families set forth in Healthy People 2000 and Healthier People in Wisconsin: A Public Health Agenda for the Year 2000 within the evolving context of managed care and welfare reform. The objectives of the conference are: 1) To define issues and problems relevant to the delivery of health care services for children and their families; 2) To apply research findings and lessons learned from model programs to the development of collaborative ventures that bridge research, practice, and policy; and 3) To disseminate research information to policy-makers, agency administrators, and practitioners. The conference will be a timely forum for the discussion of research and model intervention programs relevant to clinical practice, program development and evaluation, and policy affecting the health of children and families, particularly in athe context of Medicaid-managed care and welfare reform.